bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gil/@comment-108.34.234.20-20121221210112
My latest idea. It's perfect for winter. Bubble Guppies in: Gil's Snowy Problem Gil becomes extremely upset and angry when he is unable to find 2 snowflakes that look the same, so to try to make him feel better, Molly explains why this is impossible. It is a snowy day in Bubbletucky. Molly and Gil are playing out in the snow. "I love playing in the snow!" Gil remarks cheerfully. "Me, too, Gilly. It's awesome," Molly agrees. A snowflake lands on Gil's nose and melts slowly. Gil giggles as the melted snow drizzles very slowly down his face. "That tickles!" he exclaims. Then he gets an idea. He squeals with inspiration. His mouth opens all the way. Molly sees the look on Gil's face. "I know that look," she says. She knows that Gil gets this look when he has an idea that won't work out in the end. "I wonder if I can find 2 alike snowflakes," Gil says. "Uhh, Gilly... I don't think-" Molly starts to say. "Don't be silly, Molly," Gil tells her. "This is gonna be easy." He swims back into his house. Molly rolls her eyes. This isn't going to go well, she thinks. That night, as Gil falls asleep, he decides to start this search tomorrow. He dreams about discovering 2 alike snowflakes and being known by everyone for it. When he wakes up the next morning, he is excited to begin. After breakfast, Gil goes outside to see if he can find 2 snowflakes that are the same. He spends a long time looking and can't find anything. He swims back inside and is very angry and upset. When Molly comes over later, she sees Gil in his room alone. He's sitting on his bed, arms folded across his chest. He's very mad. Seeing that Gil is mad, Molly decides to find out what's wrong. "Is everything all right, Gilly?" she asks. "I'm really upset," Gil replies. "Why?" Molly asks. She thinks that if Gil explains what's wrong, he might feel better. "This morning, I went outside to try to find 2 alike snowflakes, but I couldn't," explains Gil. "You should've listened to me, Gil," Molly tells him. "I know," Gil says. He doesn't feel angry anymore. Now he's sad because he didn't listen to Molly. "Why is it hard?" he asks. "I'll show you," Molly says. Molly and Gil go outside to see why Gil had such a hard time. Molly puts her hand out. 2 snowflakes land in her hand. "Look closely at what each snowflake looks like," she tells Gil. Gil looks at the 2 snowflakes in Molly's hand. "I see," he says. One snowflake has a different pattern than the other. "You see, Gilly, the reason no 2 snowflakes look the same is because each one is different," Molly explains. "I get it now," Gil says. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Molly." "It's OK," Molly says. "From now on, listen to what I tell you." "I will," Gil promises. He pats Molly's hand and she hugs him. The End!